fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: House of Toons
}} Nicktoons: House of Toons is Similar to House of Mouse. Its Features all the nicktoons characters and showing some cartoons. Characters *Spongebob - Host *Patrick - Co-Host *Squidward Tentacles - Spongebob and Patrick's Helper *Sandy Cheeks - Boncer *Mrs. Puff - Chef *Mr. Krabs - Bar Tender *Otis the Cow - D.Js *Squilliam - Helper *Aang - Comdieans *Larry the Lobster - House Band Nicktoons in Years *SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Squilliam, Gill Hammerstein, The Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Karen the Computer Wife, Plankton, Johnny Erain, Bubble Bass, Larry, Gary, Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tak, Jeera, Professor Membrane, Chief Zogsnob and Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) *Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester McBadbat, Jorgen Von Strangle, Trixie Tang, Norm the Genie, Denzel Crocker and Mama Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Jenny Wakeman and Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Rocko, Dingo and the Bigheads (Rocko's Modern Life) *Danny Phantom, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Tucker Foley, Nicolai Technus, Dash Baxter, Ghost Dog, The Box Ghost, Jack Fenton, Vlad and Walker (Danny Phantom) *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Beautiful Gorgeous, Prof. Calamitous, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and the Yaikons (Jimmy Neutron) *Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Sheen Estevez, Ultralord, Doppy Dopweiler, Mr. Nesmith and Dorkus Aurelius (Planet Sheen) *Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, King Julien XIII, Maurice, Mort and Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Penny Sanchez and Snap (ChalkZone) *Norbert (The Angry Beavers) *Otto, Sam, Reggie, Twister and Tito (Rocket Power) *Ren, Stimpy, The Gilded Yak, Mr. Horse and Powdered Toast Man (Ren and Stimpy) *CatDog *Eliza, Debbie, Darwin, Nigel, Maryann and Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) *Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ben, Bessie, Happy, Gwen Wu, Mona, Penny Lefcowitz and Millie Millerson (The Mighty B!) *Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon and Kimberly (Catscratch) *Courtney and Ginger (As Told by Ginger) *Pelswick and Gram-Gram (Pelswick) *Angelica Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Phil and Lil, Chuckie Finster, Kimi and Susie (Rugrats) *Krumm and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *El Tigre and Frida Suárez (El Tigre) *Henry and June (KaBlam!) *Dong, Porkchop, Petti and Skeeter (Doug) *Tuesday X (The X's) *Arnold, Pheobe, Gerald, Sid, Grandpa Phil, Stinky, Harold and Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Stick Stickly (Nick in the Afternoon) *The Flesh, Stinky Diver, The Chief, The Announcer and Bill the Lab Guy (Action League Now!) *Otis the Cow and Pip the Mouse (Back at the Barnyard) *Mrs. Jewls (Wayside) *Josh Redgrove, Parker Dinkleman and Mr. Wink (Mr. Meaty) *Zim, Gir, Gaz, Ms. Bitters and Dib (Invader Zim) Vocies *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary/Dog/French Narrator *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles/Professor Membrane *Nolan North - Gill Hammerstein *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy/Cindy Vortex *Brian Doyle-Murray - The Flying Dutchman *Joe Alaskey - Mermaid Man *Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy *Bob Joles - Man Ray *Jill Talley - Karen the Computer Wife *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton/Larry the Lobster/Johnny Erain *Dee Bradley Balker - Squilliam *Tara Strong - Timmy *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Daran Norris - Cosmo/Jorgen Von Strangle *Jason Marsden - Chester McBadbat *Dionne Quan - Trixie Tang *Norm Macdonald - Norm the Genie *Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker/Rocko/Dingo *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Jeffrey Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Frank Welker - Goddard/Poultra *Rob Paulsen - Nicolai Technus/Carl Wheezer/Doppy Dopweiler/Traloc *Wendie Malick - Beautiful Gorgeous *Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith *Tim Curry - Prof. Calamitous/Nigel Thornberry *Jim Cummings - Ultralord/Cat *Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Grey DeLisle - Samantha 'Sam' Manson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *S. Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter/Ghost Dog *Rob Paulsen - The Box Ghost/Jack Fenton *Martin Mull - Vlad *James Arnold Taylor - Walker *Richard Steven Horvitz - Invader Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons - GIR *Andy Berman - Dib *Melissa Fahn - Gaz *Candi Milo - Ms. Bitters *Jim Krenn - The Flesh *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster Beaver *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat/Ren Höek/Dong/The Gilded Yak/Mr. Horse *Constance Shulman - Patti *Fred Newman - Porkchop/Skeeter *Corey Burton - Powdered Toast Man *Noah Segan - Henry *Julia McIlvaine - June *Shayna Fox - Reggie Rocket *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Ulises Cuadra - Twister Rodriguez *Gary LeRoi Gray - Sam Dullard *David Eccles - Krumm *Gregg Berger - The Gromble *Ellen Ray Hennessy - Gram-Gram *Robert Tinkler - Pelswick Eggert *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Tom McGrath - Skipper *James Patrick Stuart - Private *John DiMaggio - Rico *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice *Andy Richter - Mort *Nicole Sullivan - Marlene *Spencer Klein - Arnold *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Cree Summer - Susie *Kath Soucie - Phil and Lil DeVille *Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez *Candi Milo - Snap *Alanna Ubach - El Tigre *Grey DeLisle - Frida Suárez *Lynsey Bartilson - Tuesday X *S. Scott Bullock - King Goobot/Elvis Ooblar *Paul Greenberg - Ooblar *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman *Candi Milo - Dr. Nora Wakeman *Lloyd Sherr - Jibolba *Paul Christie - Stick Stickly *Hal Sparks - Tak *Kari Wahlgren - Jeera *Jeff Bennett - Chief Zogsnob/Keswick/Kowalski/Dorkus *Kathleen Laskey - Mrs. Jewls *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy - Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Amy Poehler - Bessie Higgenbottom *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Flea - Donnie Thornberry *Tom Kane - Darwin Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Ben Helms - Aang *Mae Whitman - Katara *Jessie Flower - Toph *Dante Basco - Zuko *Chris Hardwick - Otis the Cow *Jeff Garcia - Pip the Mouse *Universal Studios Employee - Nicktoon Studios Attendant Cartoons List of Nicktoons: House of Toons cartoons Category:NickTV Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series Category:Action-adventure series